The Dance
by Travis the Dog
Summary: Her whole life she had been expecting to hear those words escape his lips, the words she knew would destroy her completely, "It was all a lie," Rated M for sexual scenes
1. Chapter 1

Ma pole and i

A/N firs chapta wil b ritten by tatty and glimma. Btw we luv Pantena Blacksmith- idolll! Hope u like it. Our first ficcy licky gooddd

hi draco, i said lookin at the boy in front of my velverty red eyes, what you here for?

Hi tamzin, said draco looking at me wif his gray eyes full of lusty water, i like it here

Thank you, i smiled loudly, dumblydorem will b here fur his audition soon, you want see for practice?

Yeah, what he wearing? The sexy boy Asked.

He like mankini i fink, apparently he is really good, grinned me.

Nice, that what im wearing fur mine, careful of my junk, he winked at me suggestively befor tiptooin away like a fairt.

I lauhed and dumblydorem entered my club

Hello i am here fur my auditin, he wiggled his hups in practice fur his show on the pole

Good, start when you are redy, i said lookin down at my olucius red nails that matched my eyes nicely, i just got them done this morning for sevent dollarz

Dumblydorem dropd his cloak revelling his yellow mankini beneeh, he was well fit he had a pasty complesion which showed off his silver beered and his tanned waxed legs he had shaved

Hmmmm I said bittimg her lip which was nicely coloured bubblegum pink

I likey the color choice ma man i said settling down in my boy friends directoor chair

Get on da pink pole u hunck of pasty meat

We were at my clubn in hofwarts in liodon in England my boyfriend and i made it las year and we were auditionig pole dancers it is an art not anyfing sexual i watched dumblydorem dance as i looked at my outfit of sparkle shorts and crop shit, i plaid wif my blonde hair sensually becus he turned me on becus he was good dancer and worked wif das pole nicely

Get of the pole is my turn now draco shoutd at dumblydorem, i lookd at him sensually thru my closd eyelids, its my turn now he gestikulatd madly

I locked from draco to dumblydorem they were in matchin bikinis but dfracos was pink like my lips which he lookd at alot becus he was turned on by me i know he liked blonds very much

He danced sexually with dublydorem for a while they were having a pole off, thrusty fun for my deep red eyes full of want and lust and secual activity

a/n hope yall like to rite review plz! Luv yaaa


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N hey hoooo its us again thanx for revewing but plz don't hate :D woopy dooo

Draco hang up side round on the poal by his fottsies his mankini slipping everso slightly North woods. I just sat there my lipps together trying not to look but lookin ayways. He waz jus hagin there swiging around when sudnly ...

POOF!

My boyfend burst thruh the door and looked angry like a little hobbit from the lord of the wings. He held a KFC bargan buket in his shacking hand.

WHAT THE FRICKEN CHICKEN FINGURE LICKEN PICKING THING R U DOING MAAALLLFFOOYY. My boyfried severus snape snapped snappely glaring at draco wearing a gface that said woah

Draco ran away nicely out of the club and snape locked at me angrily

He is auditing i explained whilst crying he wasn't giving me a show i weepd

Okay he laughed and he kissd me passinatly his wet lips massging my warm bubblegum ones. His tongue swiped acros my lowar lip nicelly and my mouth opend obedintly for a while our tonga dancd wif each others sensually beforw i pulld away naughtily and bigt his earlobe i thin swaggrd away nicely feelin proud as i had the second httost boyu in my year and a slythrin becus i like slythrin i am in house that one

Snape steppd aw3ay from form me and grabbed hold og the pole

What are you doing i asked and he just smiled before swinging round it effortlessly and i felt myself being tunred on by his sparkling black hair swaying erotically

It looks so soft but its actually kind of damp in a nice way and it always lookd shiny cos its aq little bit greasy but i dont xare, i grabbed the pol as well and wrapped my legs round it so i was near to hm nicely, he greinnd at m,e but then frowned an i said oh draco instead of oh snape beacsue it was weird that i said the wrong name, sudedenly draco came

He looked at me and sanpe before joining uas on the pole and whip[ped off the shirt that covered his mankini, oh tanzin and snap, this is good for us all we all laughd and i wiped of my crop shit and lickd my boyfrd and draco seductifly tryn to get there attention it diod amd i watched drsaco and snap kiss and danc together fopr me i laughed and spanked thm botn

May have hit i little hars as snappy fell on th floor cluching his butt butt in pane his eyes were full of hurty water that splooshed and plopped downwards on his waxy face he crwlled away thru the doro his buttum wobbling side to side i wormmed after him ut dracco grabbed my ankle.

Stop

No

Leave him

No

Why

I cant

Why

Hes my boyfriend

Dracco just stod up and walked out slammering the door behind him

I began to cri when Dumblydoorem came in shimmying his beard shakking from side to side. I lafed whilst water leaked from my eyes he aways new how to chear me upwards.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N yeh its us again woooop woooop STOP FLAMING PLZ SWE PUT SO MUCH EFFAT IN YEH

Dumblydorem was eat snikers and wiggled his beard in my face beofr walking like a crab out of da door leavin me alone in da club

In wakled harry potter and he came

Hello he grinned quietly

Hey why you here harry

Close it for the day we hav lesons now i hav arithmacnry come wif me

Okay we can opn it at nite agan

i wil come weatch the show, who r your new dncers

Dumblydorem draco and hegrid they r very nic to watch it will be fun

Iv seen hegrid befor dancing he is real gd

We both wiggled out da door and turniied off da lights into da v big hall

Lots of peeps were gooobling food and pumkin juce as dey swapped hats and cloaks it looked likey it vas lunchingtons

I walked over to te slythrin table and on ma way saw ron he winkd at me and i remebrd his pole audition it was horrible he is a bd dancr and didnt respct the ancent art ofpole dancign

Anways back ta the food ! my tummy was talking to me and i had to tell him to be quiet i jiggled over towards the proffers table at da front. On da way i grabbed a meaty pasty from a fourth year. I bit inta it it was a little coold but i didn't mind i crab wiggled up to Dumblydorem and he got his beard and prete4nded it was a mouse and wiggled it on ma nose

Hello student tamzin whats up bruv he yelled shaking hiz glasses in the air before climbing up onto da table dragging mcgonagal wif him and going down a bit like a crab and doing lasso in da air

Shouting oooohhhhh sexy lady

He was indeed attemptin gandalf style

I wacked him down and dipped his beard inta some pumpykin juce

Don't ebvery do dat again old leathery mouse

I spat in his beered befor runnin towards my frend blaise Zabini he is my bst frend and gav me money to start my danc club he was holdin onto his gf luna luvgd nd she was sillyly stroking his hed like the freek she was i smirked at her befor turnin to blaise

What lesson hav we got now i askded

Tranfig he replied he let go of his gf and dragged me to the leson wher mcgoogle was waitin she scolwed and threw us intp our seats

I was put nex to Hermione granny and ron he smild sugestivly at me

Can i be a dancr at your club he asked

No for the lst time you r to unflexibl to wrk a my club draco is flexibl i liker your haaitr thop i smiled at him whil ruffling his hair wif my nose nicely smellin his grape fragranc witch was nice

Can i word at ur club assed Hermione

Yes you and your bf can do a double act i replied thinkin of her and her new bf draco Malfoy that hot lump of pasty meat wif extra salad on the side wif a lot of (un)dressing and a gold fork wif diamond cootin and tomato i would haply eat him but he was wif hermyione and i am wif snape

Just then he came nicely

Hey babe snape sniggered kissin her forehead

Heya baby i hav a detention wif ron tonight sorry i cant go to your club to watch ur new dancers perform i will come tomorrowe for you

Kay babe bye lov ya

I lov you too he replied befor kssing my lips nicely


End file.
